A Family of Blondes
by montclaire06
Summary: Just little one shots of the Malfoy's daily life.


**Title:** A family of blondes

**Pairing:** Luna and Draco

**Summary:** Just little one shots of the Malfoy's daily life.

**A/N:** Hiya people. This is my first HP story. I'm not really bless with any writing abilities so please please please be kind to me I just wrote this because I adore Draco and Luna together. English is my second language so uhmm expect some grammar mistakes. Hahaha.. Sorry for the lame title.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

** *******_Full moon*_********

Scorpius: 7

Lorcan and Lysander: 5

"Scorpius"

A small voice whisper his name but he tries to ignore it instead he snuggle more, inhaling the sweet lavender smell on his pillow. He is currently enjoying his wonderland dreams of pudding and chocolate frogs.

"Scorpy" Another familiar voice hover around his ears blowing a warm breath across his cheeks. Scorpius presses his eyes tightly refusing to heed the voice and continue to dream on. He was about to taste his dream pudding when a hard thug snap him out of his dreamland.

Blue eyes meet grays.

"What?" he growled at the two pairs of wide gray orbs. Two five year old boys stood beside his bed both have the same bedraggled white blonde hair and wearing unicorn theme pajamas. One of them is clutching a red dragon stuff toy and the other is holding a green stuff snake.

"Lysander had a nightmare" The one holding the stuff snake whisper to him.

_Not again_. Scorpius tries his best not to roll his eyes at his brothers. This always happen once a week and he dreaded every time they interrupt his peaceful sleep. Lysander scooted closer at him and buried his blonde head on his pillow.

"It was horrible" Lysander's eyes were wide and watery. "Nutter Humpers tries to eat me" He shivers then hugs his toy dragon tightly.

"Can we sleep here Scorpy?" Lorcan asked hurling his body on the bed not waiting for any approval from the older boy.

Scorpius rubs his sleepy eyes then yawn. "No" he drawls "Why don't you go to mommy and daddy? My bed is too small for the three of us"

"But we can't" Lorcan bounce himself making the bed move. A giggled escaped from Lysander's lips.

"Why _*yawn*_ not?" His are eyes now closing and starting to drift back to his dream world.

"Their gone" The distance voice of Lysander scatters his sleepiness. _Their gone? Wh-_

"What?!" He bolted right up knocking Lorcan in the process. "What do you mean their gone?"

Lysander tilts his head "Gone" he raised his two hands "Their room is empty" then wiggles it.

Scorpius threw his blanket aside then jumps off his bed. Surely, their parents are around here somewhere. They cannot possibly leave them and left him to look after his brothers, his far too young for that. The thought of changing Xeno's –_their two year old brother_-diaper every five minutes and chasing the twins down in each corner of their huge house is unbearable. A soft thud snaps him out of his thought; his brow drew together at the sight of his pillows on the floor. He groaned. _Not again_.

"Hey stop that, off the bed. Now" He growled tugging Lorcan's wrist stopping him for launching another pillow grand slam on the red face Lysander. "Where are we going?" the younger boy asked innocently dropping the pillow.

"Out. We're going to look for mommy and daddy"

"But it's dark out there" Lysander whine pointing at the open door. The idea of venturing down the dark halls is a big nah ah. And the risk of seeing Nutter Humpers is not as appealing as playing quidditch with his daddy. He had enough of those ugly creatures.

"What? Do you want mommy and daddy gone forever?" The older boy started to slip his cold feet in his bunny slippers. He should have worn those ridiculous lion design socks his mother made him but the thought of his father seeing them is not worth the risk. His father is not really fond of lions after all.

The twins shook their heads in perfect unison as to answer his question.

"Thought so, now come along" Scorpius said dragging the two at the back of their collar and off his bed.

The trio made their way out of the door, the twins clutch at their respective toys but also holding their big brothers hand tightly. They went down and walked aimlessly at the poor lighten halls peeking at every room they passed. For a while, Scorpius courage falters when they enter the huge dining hall. The darkness shallows the entire room making the three back off. "Well not in here" he whispers trying not to make any noise to wake the sleeping figures in the portraits, especially not the portrait of Eunice Malfoy whose shriek would definitely crumble the entire manor down in seconds.

Suddenly Lysander hugs him then look up "What if we won't see mommy and daddy again?" he chokes, tears started to form at the corner of his eyes.

It's been fifteen minutes since they searched but still no sign of their parents , his worried and weary."We'll find them" his voice quavered a tiny bit. Scorpius swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes starts to burn, hot tears threatening to fall but he dares not to cry. He refuses to cry. Looking out of the big glass window he called for them in his mind. Then it hit him as the silver round moon shine brighter as if smiling at them. Scorpius returned that smile. A bright hope suddenly flows in his chest.

"I know where to find them" he said dragging his brothers towards the back door that will lead to the garden.

"Where?" Lorcan wipes his tears at the back of his hands.

"In here" The older boy opens the big door, allowing the rush of cool fresh air to lighten their heavy hearts and longings.

The twin's eyes widen with awe, their mouth drops open making a perfect little 'O', no sounds escape only the soft rushing of wind. There are no fitting words that would describe the beauty before them. There, right in front of them was a vast white glowing flowers spread on their garden ground, their petals slowly opens partaking the soft moonlight that touches them .As if waking their magical beauty from a deep slumber. Fireflies dance all over the place flicking their lights like a million candles lighten in the dark. It is magical.

"It's beautiful" Lysander clumsily step down on one of the marble steps and crouch down to the nearest glowing flowers studying it with his wide curious eyes. Lorcan followed suit then cradled one. "It's glowing" he beams grinning at the magical flower.

"It's Splendida Ipomoea*" Scorpius catches his breath at the sight, it never fails to amaze him "It means the glowing moonflower*, they bloom in moonlight" he said looking up at the celestial body that rules the night.

Suddenly a faint female laughter sounded across the garden. In that instant they finally understood. There at the far corner of the garden surrounded by glowing floras and bathing under the moonlight, their mother, clad in a white dress twirling around, her blonde hair sways at her back making a mass of halo. She glows like the flowers underneath her feet; right besides her stood a tall man looking at his beautiful wife, smiling. His pale skin glows under his dark clothes same with his blonde hair which is slightly tousled by the gentle wind. Their father suddenly caught their laughing mother in his arms, he cradles her there as he rests his head on hers, and both look up to the sky full of stars and moon. Hopes and dreams.

Scorpius, Lorcan and Lysander sat on the marble steps silently watching their parents dance and laugh. Smile adorned their lips, after all, there is no more magical than seeing their parents happily basking under the glory of love. They snuggled closer, feeling the warmth of each other.

"We found them" Lysander yawn tucking his head under his brother's chin. Lorcan is already snoring and hugging his stuff snake closer.

"Yes we did" Scorpius smile then slowly closes his eyes. This is definitely better than dreaming his favorite pudding.

"Erm…Luna, why are the boys out?" Draco said eying his sons' awkward sleeping positions.

Scorpius limbs extended in different directions, Lysander's head rest on his older brother's chest sucking his thumb again_ he's too old for that _ and Lorcan's butt sticking up in the air as his face flat on the floor.

Snake, dragon and bunny slippers forgotten.

Luna just smiles knowingly.

**A/N** (again LOL)

*Splendida is the latin word for glowing and Iponomea is the scientific name of moonlight flowers. I hope my facts were correct.

-So what do you think? Lame? Terrible? *gasp* should I continue? I hope you'll find time to give some reviews. Please no flames. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Sorry for my plain writing. I used up all my brain cells writing this one hahhaha…. It gave me a headache. *sigh*

Take care


End file.
